Minecraft: The Powers of Two
by MercyUchiha
Summary: Steve meets a young man named Cody, after saving Cody from the mobs, the formed a close bond. Little did they know that all of Minecraft rested on their shoulders. Together, with the help of GunnGal and the warriors of Darkhaven, they can stop the evil threat that is slowly consuming their world.
1. Survival

**Chapter 1**

**Survival**

Steve trekked through a small forest, leaning on his shovel for support; he had been out all day mining.

He had been searching for diamonds by strip mining in a mountain outside of where he had built his home.

He entered the wooden house and yawned. "It's been quite a day…" He said as he passed his sleeping cat Leo.

Steve climbed up the stairs after putting his shovel in the chest and decided to hit the hay a little early, but before he could actually fall asleep he heard someone outside.

Steve looked outside his window and saw a young man being chased by monsters.

Steve jumped out of bed, grabbed his old iron sword and jetted out the door.

* * *

"N-no! Stay away from me!" The young man pleaded as he fell back, the zombies cornering him.

Suddenly he heard a battle cry and in a flash the zombies were beaten. The brave warrior helped him up.

"You shouldn't be running around like this without a sword or a pet. Especially when it's this close to night time." The warrior told him.

"I- it was the monsters…. They chased me to here! They destroyed my village, the only thing I could do was run…" He replied timidly.

"Let's not talk out here, come inside and talk." The warrior motioned him inside.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough Steve." The boy replied as they ate some apples and pork chops.

"Anytime Cody, if you want you can stay here with me, I'll help you build a house next to mine too!" Steve said.

"Really? That would mean a lot to me!"

"For now, I have a guest room just down the hall, you can sleep there for now. But try and get some shut eye, we're going mining tomorrow!" Steve walked up the stairs to his room.

"Sure will! Night Steve!" Cody entered the guest room and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: Sup audience! Yes, my Minecraft Story. :3 How do you guys like it? I know its short, its an introduction. :3 See if u guys like it. Lawlz. By the way. im ending my Naruto fanfic in the up most strangest fashion. Im leaving it at a clifhanger and ending it. Cause we all know Naruto is one of the few manga's we will never say the end too. If Naruto does end... that means the world is coming to an end. XD **


	2. Rise of the Mobs

**Chapter 2**

**Rise of the Mobs**

* * *

**Hello audience, i realize i never described Cody and some of you think he is one of those squidward villagers. X3 He has brown hair, green eyes and blue shirt with black pants. That is all, continue on with your daily life. :3**

* * *

"Hey, wake up Cody, your burning daylight!" Steve shoved Cody from his sleep.

"Hm? Oh... I'm sorry... I guess I over slept." Cody smiled sheepish.

After the two had breakfast and gathered supplies, they headed for the mines.

* * *

"This is my mine I find my resources from." Steve began as he handed Cody an iron pickax and sword. "But, I've yet to find any good materials besides iron and coal."

"Cool, well I'm going to go ahead and start mining." Cody replied as he walked from the minecart station to the end of the hall.

"Ok great, I forgot some stuff in the chest anyways." Steve said as he continued digging through the chest.

A few minutes later, Cody hit a block and he suddenly felt heat hit his face.

He dug some more and suddenly found himself in a chasm filled with lava.

"Oh my Notch! Steve, you have to see this!"

Steve sprinted over to Cody and looked at what he saw.

"L-lets go back to the house and get some armour, it's not that bright to go down there without some decent protection."

Cody turned to Steve and nodded. "I thank that would be safe to-"

"Cody watch out! Run!" Steve yelled as he turned and ran to safety.

Cody turned to see a skeleton shoot an arrow at him.

Steve heard Cody's yell of pain and ran to help him.

Cody lay on the floor, an arrow in his shoulder, the skeleton loading his bow again.

"Not so fast!" Steve yelled as he kicked the skeleton off the ledge into the fiery lava below.

"Cody are you ok?" Steve said as he rushed to his friends side. "Cody! Hey! Wake up!"

Cody lay motionless, Steve placed his head on Cody's chest to listen to see if he was still alive.

Relieved to hear his heart pumping and him breathing, Steve loaded Cody into the minecart and headed back to the house.

* * *

_Cody..._

_Cody..._

_Cody opened his eyes, looking for the person who called him. "Wha? Where am I?"_

_Cody..._

_Cody..._

_Two will become six in the fight for Minecraft... The one called GunnGal... you must...fight... Hero..._

_Cody heard the person's voice fade and a spec of light shined his way._

_"No wait! What am I suppose to do!? Who is Hero?! Wait don't leave!" Cody yelled as the light became brighter._

* * *

Cody jolted from his strange dream to see Steve at the workbench.

"Steve...?"

"Your awake! Thank Notch!" Steve said as he walked over and handed him an apple.

Cody tried to sit up but fell back, his arm was still sore from the arrow, Steve helped him up.

"Thanks..." Cody said as he bit into the apple.

"I made some armor and more torches, we might be safer if we planned here instead of in the cave, I don't want any of us getting hurt again." Steve said as he pulled up a chair.

"I agree, I saw some diamonds down there though! Three to be exact, but there's lava all around it... I don't think we can make it." Cody said.

"Nothings impossible, I saw a ledge we could jump and still make it!" Steve replied enthusiastically.

"Ok, that sounds reasonable!" Cody smiled. "But... Steve, do you know who GunnGal and Hero are?"

"GunnGal? She was a friend of mine, but I have no clue who Hero is. Why?"

"I had a crazy dream... Someone was telling me _'Two will become six in the fight for Minecraft... The one called GunnGal... you must... fight... Hero...' _and then it trails off."

"That is pretty crazy. But, we can talk about it later, let's go get those diamonds!" Steve stood up and handed Cody an iron helmet and breastplate.

* * *

They made their way to the ledge Steve had mentioned, watching each others backs as they went.

"Ok you first Cody." Steve said.

Cody nodded and jumped to the other ledge below, once he was on solid ground, Steve followed.

"Hehe, alright!" Steve said as he pulled out his iron pick and mined the diamond. "One... two... Thre-"

The third diamond fell into the hole underneath, Cody muttered in defeat.

"Well, lets see what we're dealing with." Steve said as he grabbed one torch and tossed it down there.

He heard nothing, as if it went on forever.

"There is no way we can get that diamond, it's an abyss down there!" Cody said.

"I guess so... Let's head to the surface." Steve exhaled.

* * *

Once they had made it to the surface, the sun was setting.

"We should get inside, the mobs are starting to come out." Cody insisted.

"I guess your right..." Steve said as he looked at the waterfall near the forest. "Ah, am I seeing what you're seeing Cody?"

"Where are those animals coming from?" Cody muttered, then he gasped. "Its them! The mobs that attacked my village!"

Steve looked up at the mountain to see a Zombie and an Endermin looking straight at them.

"Get in the house."

"What?" Cody said, frozen in fear.

"Get in the house!" "Steve yelled as he broke into a run for the house.

Cody followed quickly as more mobs began to spot them and pursue.

Steve slammed himself against the door to add resistance as the zombies began to beat on the door.

"Cody, grab some supplies and head for the trap door in your room! It's an escape route!"  
"What about you!" Cody asked as he followed orders.

"I'll be there! Just hurry!"

Cody headed for the trap door and went down the ladder.

The hall was dimly lit, but enough to be able to see, Cody began to walk but stopped.

"Should i wait for him... I-"

He heard someone coming down the ladder and turned to see Steve.

"Steve!"

"Come on let's go! No time to party!" Steve said as he sprinted down the hall, Cody followed, he could hear the zombies breaking into the house and searching for them.

* * *

"I guess we have no choice but to go to **them**..." Steve muttered as he came to a certain point in the walkway.

"Who's them?" Cody said as he bent over to catch his breath.

"You'll see when we get there..."

**A/N: Hey audience! Whats up! :D so yes, that's chapter 2. :3 chapter 3 is on da way! Yeah! SO school is almost here... No more daily chapters. They will be uploaded during the weekend when school starts. :/ OH! And me b'day is soon! :D anyways. I leave you with the review button! Bless your face, if you sneezed during this time bless you! Peace off!**

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO REVIEW! :D**


	3. Enter: GunnGal the Mob Slayer

**Chapter 3**

**Enter: GunnGal the Mob Slayer!**

"Steeeeeeeve...! We've walked for hours! I'm tired." Cody mumbled as they walked through a wooded area.

"Shut up Cody! The mobs are out! Unless you want to get jumped by Skeletons, keep your voice low. Only Notch knows who's watching us..." Steve said as he looked to the sky and watched the clouds. "Good... We're still heading north."

"My bad..." Cody exhaled as they kept walking.

There was a rustle in the bushes and a group of zombies jumped out and surrounded Cody and Steve.

"Ah!" Cody yelled as one lunged at him.

"CODY! YOUR SWORD! USE YOUR SWORD!" Steve yelled as he pulled out his stone sword and swung at a zombie.

"My sword broke!" Cody said as he punched a zombie, knocking it back.

"ZOMBIES!" A male voice yelled as four warriors leaped from the branches above and attacked the zombies.

"Captain! There's a zombie behind you!" a feminine voice yelled as she chopped a zombie down.

Cody and Steve watched in amazement as the zombie group was defeated.

"Steve, do we have to keep meeting like this? Its starting to get annoying." The girl said as she walked towards him, puting her iron sword in its holster.

"GunnGal, AllShamNoWow, NFEN, and CaptainSparklez... Never thought I'd run into you so soon." Steve said as he greeted each one of his friends.

GunnGal laughed a little. "Who's your friend there?"

"I-I'm Cody..." He inquired quietly, looking at the ground.

GunnGal had dark brown, fluffy hair that was put up in a ponytail. She wore a leather tunic that was cut like a tank top, bandages wrapped around her stomach. The iron clamps on her shoulders shinned in the moonlight. Her blue jeans complimented her blue eyes as she carried on a discussion Steve.

"Dude, you've stared at her for ten minutes." NFEN said.

Cody jumped from his dream and looked at NFEN. "Um... How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to tell you have a crush on her!" NFEN snickered through his helmet. NFEN wore a pink Power Ranger suit, but his humor was something else. "Cody has a crush on GunnGal!"

GunnGal looked at Cody and NFEN once she heard her name. "What?"

"Nothing..." Cody replied before NFEN could even open his mouth.

"Well you guys can stay at Darkhaven with us." GunnGal turned to Steve again.

"That's great!" Cody exclaimed and walked towards GunnGal and Steve.

"Yeah well let's get going." CaptainSparklez said as he sheathed his sword.

* * *

"Whoa! This is a cool town." Cody said as the warrior party entered Darkhaven.

A few villagers waited to great them, among them were two or three apprentices.

"Welcome back GunnGal! Yeah CaptainSparklez! AllShamNoWow, you returned!" the villagers cheered for them.

AllShamNoWow flexed his muscles for some of the girls cheering.

"Quit showing off Mark." CaptainSparklez laughed.

"I am AllShamNoWow! Not Mark, get it right Jordan!" He replied with a laugh.

"Sure, well go get some rest." Captain said as he left the group and headed to his house.

"There is a hotel just by my house you can stay at Cody and Steve. We will talk to Matt about buying some lots for your houses soon. Good night." GunnGal said as she walked up the stairs to her front door and entered.

"Night." They both replied and walked to the hotel.

* * *

"Your rooms numbers are 101 and 202." The desk clerk said as she handed them each a button. "Attach the button the block next to the door and that will be your room key."

"Thanks." Steve said as he headed up the stairs. Cody followed close behind, thanking the desk clerk also.

"Steve have you been to Darkhaven before? You seem to know everyone." Cody asked as the walked down the hall to their rooms.

"I use to live here, but i got fed up with their Warrior Code so i left. I wanted to be an adventurer, that's why i left also." Steve said ad he placed his button on the block next to his rooms door.

"Oh really? That's cool. Well good night Steve." Cody said as he walked into his room and closed the door.

"Sure thing." Steve closed the door.

* * *

_Steve jolted from his sleep, he looked around, he was in a cave. __"What the? Where am I?" Steve said as he looked around. He saw a giant tree with and entrance inside. He saw something glowing inside it. He peered inside to see a golden throne glowing, he heard whispers then a loud booming voice, but he couldn't understand any of the words. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and there rip of a sword could be seen through his shirt. He winced in pain as he turned to see Cody driving the sword through him. "C-Cody!? Why would you-"_

* * *

Steve jerked up from his bed, gasping for breath, looking around as if he saw a ghost.

There was an urgent knock on his door, Steve got up in a hurry and opened it to see Cody.

"I heard you scream so I came to see if you were ok!" Cody said as he looked at his friend.

Steve looked as him, still remembering his dream, and swallowed. "I... I'm fine... Just a cruddy nightmare..."

"Well i see you boys are up early!" GunnGal said as she came up the stairs.

"Oh! Hey GunnGal!" Cody greeted her eagerly.

"Hey..." Steve murmured.

"Hi!" GunnGal giggles at Cody's brightness. "Ready to check out some places for a house?"

"Sure." Steve said as they started walking.

_I wonder... That dream... Will i die by Cody's hands? Or is Cody the reason to mobs are rising... Mabye he is the leader... And he is trying to kill off those who oppose the mobs... What am i thinking! Cody's my friend! It was only a stupid dream after all... Hmph._

"Steve? You coming?" GunnGal asked, breaking Steve's train of thought.

"Oh yeah... Sorry." Steve said as he quickly caught up with GunnGal and Cody.

**A/N: HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE! :D So I'm uploading this chapter on this specific day! August 12, 2012. :3 Because today is the last day of summer for me and who ever else (and the closing ceremony for the Olympics. I wish Japan got at least 2nd or third! . ) All the memories i shared with my best buddies! :'D Ok nobody cares about tht. Herp. XD Anyways review, favorite, where's the dang love button! XD Someone special out there really wanted to read this chapter. (cough cough GunnGal) so yeah. X3 Here you go! Bless your face! if you sneezed during this time bless you! Peace off! (explodes and respawns. X3 )**

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO REVIEW! :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. The Chosen Ones

**Chapter 4**

**The Chosen Ones**

* * *

**A/N: Hello audience! :D my bros, my compadrez! (how ever you spell it), my emigoes! You get da point. Im sorry i haven't been uploading in a while. My birthday came up, computer issues and school. Lol but yeah. I changed Matt's name to Sasha upon request. :3 She owns the Dye Shop and does Retail or wht not. Derp so you keep on reading my bros. :3**

* * *

"Good morning GunnGal!" said a Testificat as GunnGal showed Cody and Steve about.

"That's the Fishery, the owner is a nice man, he'll let you use fishing rods and keep your game." GunnGal pointed down the street at a wooden house. "CaptainSparklez is also a shop keeper, he owns the Combat Shop, it's next to the Fishery. NFEN, AllShamNoWow and I just own houses. But i am The leader of The Guild, maybe you two can join the Guild someday."

"I would love to GunnGal!" Cody said excitedly.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I want nothing to do with The Guild again."

"It was worth a shot." GunnGal shrugged and kept walking. "Here we are."

Steve studied the shop. "She hasn't changed the shop a bit." The shop has made with spruce wood, glass surrounded the iron door. They entered the shop to see a display of different colored wool. The owner of the store was a light brown skinned girl with jet black hair that came to her shoulders and went over. She wore a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"GunnGal!" Sasha said with a smile. "What brings you to my Dye Shop?"

"Steve and his friend Cody are looking for a house." GunnGal explained.

"Oh ok." Sasha disappeared downstairs for a moment and then came back with a map of Darkhaven. "We have an open lot next to GunnGal's house and one on the hill next to it."

"Cody you can have to one next to GunnGal's, I'll take the one on the hill." Steve said.

"Great!" Sasha said as she put the map away. "You can gather your own material or go to CaptainSparklez and buy some."

"I'll find my own." Steve said as he turned and left.

"I will also, excuse him though." Cody apologized.

"Its ok, your friend has always been in that grumpy mood when he lived here." Sasha smiled.

GunnGal took Cody by the hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come on Cody! Lets go out and hunt!"

Cody's face became blood red from blush and followed her.

* * *

"Stupid Guild... Stupid..." Steve grunted as he trudged through a small forest, holding his axe over his shoulder.

He found a decent sized tree and started hacking away at it, also relieving his anger.

Steve collected the wood and looked to the sky.

"Its starting to get dark... I should probably head back."

Steve put his axe in his bag and started to jog back.

"Kekekeke..." Steve froze when he heard the laugh and looked around for the source.

"Who's there?" Steve said as he pulled out a torch and illuminated the area.

"Why itssss only me." It was a feminine voice.

"Show yourself!" Steve growled.

He saw a young girl with a creeper shirt on come out of the shadows. She wore green headphones on her head and jeans, dynamite strapped around her waist. Her hair came down to her shoulders.

"Who are you." Steve said as he slowly lowered his guard.

"I am the Creeper Queen, Tobie." She said, her giant green eyes glinted with curiosity.

"MY LADY!" Came a small creeper with a top hat, mustache and monocle, running. "My Lady! You can't just run off like that!"

"I'm sssorry Rueben." I smiled and pat the small creeper on the head.

Steve's guard shot through the roof when he say the creeper. "Stay away!"

"Its ok, he doesn't bite, or explode... Unless i tell him too." Tobie smiled, moving the bangs out of her eyes.

"Uhuh..." Steve said before he got out of fighting position and leaned on his axe. "What are you doing here?"

"What am i doing here? The real question is, what are **you **doing here?" Tobie pointed her sword at him.

"Collecting materials." Steve said plainly.

"Eh, good enough reason for me, just make sure not to go any deeper into my territory." Tobie said as she turned to leave.

"Territory?" Steve questioned. "This is just outside of Darkhaven."

"I know, GunnGal and i share territories, but i dont like miners like you invading my place." Tobie muttered.

"GunnGal knows you live here?" Steve questioned.

"I live underground with my creepers." laughed. "I agreed to be allies with her."

"Then why are your creepers attacking us? Your stupid minions decided to blow up and invade my house!" Steve barked.

"Invade! Pleassse! It issss not my fault i have to abide to **his **rules!" Tobie barked back.

"His rule?" Steve asked.

"I've sssaid to much... I'm sssorry, tell GunnGal i sssaid hi." Tobie said before she sprinted off into the forest.

"... I've got to find out more..." Steve exhaled before he turned and headed back to the illuminated Darkhaven.

* * *

"Where have you been!" Cody asked when he saw Steve walk into the lobby of the hotel.

"Collecting items." Steve said plainly before he climbed the stairs.

"Mhmm," Cody eyed Steve. "It took you that long?"

"I lost track of time Cody. It is easy to lose track of time when your gathering materials." Steve said before he disappeared up the stairs.

Cody followed him up the stairs. "Hey Steve..."

"What?" Steve said before he walked into his hotel room.

"Do you think GunnGal likes me?"

"GunnGal? She is a hard girl to figure out. She's funny and pretty but not my type." Steve said.

"R-Really? I wanted to ask her out some time... But i dont know when." Cody looked at the red carpet in embarrassment.

"Time is a valuable thing... Enjoy it while it lasts." Steve said before he turned the lights out in his room and crawled into his bed.

"Ok... Er, good night." Cody said before he went to his hotel room across the hall.

* * *

"Steve, what do you need?" GunnGal asked as she sat on her porch, petting her husky, Marshmallow.

"Does the name Tobie ring a bell?" Steve asked, GunnGal immediately snapped her attention to Steve.

"Where did you hear that name from!" GunnGal said in a hushed voice.

"I met her last night while i was out collecting wood." Steve replied.

GunnGal got up and opened her door. "Come inside and we will continue this conversation."

Steve stepped inside, followed by Marshmallow, and sat down at her table.

GunnGal had gone to her basement and Steve could hear the rummaging of stuff in a chest downstairs. "Ah, here it is."

She climbed up the ladder and handed Steve a book. "I've kept record of all of the things that happen in Darkhaven, Tobie is my neice."

"Neice?" Steve said as he scanned the book and found a picture of Tobie. "I had asked her why her creepers had attacked Cody and i... She said it was because of **him, **who is that?"

"I have yet to been able to talk to her, she disappeared one day and since then, creepers and other mobs have been attacking. I dont know why or who..." GunnGal exhaled and leaned against the bookcases at the foot of her bed.

"I see... I could take you to meet her again tonight..." Steve said.

"Yes, i need to know..." GunnGal replied.

"Are there other... Mob Queens or Kings?" Steve questioned.

"My brother Collin... He is the Zombie King... and my sister Rachel, she is the Enderman Queen." GunnGal replied. "Then others that i have yet to meet..."

"Your related to them!" Steve gasped.

"Hehe, weird huh! Im the Spider Queen but i was overthrown... I dont even know who but... My spiders wont even recognize me." GunnGal exhaled.

"I see..." Steve said as he placed the book down and got back up. "Well, i know what i need to know now..."

"Steve wait!" GunnGal said as she grabbed his hand.

Steve whirled around and hissed. "What!"

"Promise you wont tell anyone?" GunnGal questioned.

"... Sure." Steve muttered.

"Oh and... Meet me at the entrance of the mines with Cody, i have to show you two something." GunnGal waved bye.

"Sure." Steve said as he left and headed to the Dye Shop.

* * *

"... Ok, you can do this..." Cody exhaled as he looked at the door of GunnGal's house.

He knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

GunnGal opened the door and smiled. "Cody! Just who i wanted to see!"

Cody's face turned as bright as a tomato. "I-I-I-"

"Come on!" GunnGal smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the mines.

Steve stood waiting, leaning against the wall of the mine.

"Good you made it!" GunnGal smiled and entered the mines.

Cody trailed after Steve and GunnGal, muttering words to himself.

"So where are we going?" Steve asked as he looked at the flickering torches.

"I'm taking you guys to the Temple of Notch." GunnGal said.

"Lord Notch!" Cody squeaked.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you two are the chosen ones." GunnGal said.

"I've read that legend before... I think." Cody said.

"Yeah..." GunnGal said.

"There's a legend... About us... You've got to be kidding me." Steve said.

"Legend has it... That one day, the mobs and their rulers will rise and over turn the overworld... Led by a sinister evil. But two miners would rise above the rest and slay the evil... It happens ever 100 years..." GunnGal said as she grabbed one of the torches mounted on the wall and continues on. "Its your turns now..."

"... Seems legit..." Steve commented as he continued on after her.

* * *

"What... What is this!" Steve gaped at the magnificent tree growing in the middle of an underground lake. Lily pads dotted the surface and glowstone dangled from the branched.

"This is Notch's altar." GunnGal smiled as she walked to an entrance in the tree.

Cody and Steve looked at each other, hesitating, before finally deciding to follow the warrior leader.

They entered the tree and found a large throne of sparkling gold and glistening diamond.

GunnGal knelt at the foot of the throne and began to pray. "Oh great Notch... Thank you for bringing us a a great harvest this year... and for bringing us the Chosen Ones to fight of this rising evil... Place accept their offerings and bless them... Amen."

GunnGal got up and turned to the two boys who gawked at the beautiful altar.

"Here put these in the water next to the throne." She handed them each a gold nugget.

They tossed the gold into the small hole of water and waited.

"Now what?" Steve turned to GunnGal.

"Now the amazing thing happens." She smiled as the throne began to glow.

_Steve... and Cody... You two are worthy to become the Chosen Ones... but... There is one thing you must work on Steve._

"Who's voice is this?!" Steve looked around in shock.

"Its Lord Notch's voice!" Cody gasped.

_Silence Cody... Steve, you must soften your heart to those around you..._

"Soften... My heart?" Steve thought.

_Yes... But you must do it quickly... The mobs are rising... The miners are falling..._

The room stopped glowing and it became quiet again.

"Oh dear, it seems things have come quicker! We must hurry and train you!" GunnGal gasped.

"Train us?"

"Yeah! We will start tonight!" GunnGal replied.

"T-Tonight! B-But GunnGal... i wanted to-" Cody was interrupted by a loud explosion.

"What was that!?" Steve whiled around to see NFEN and CaptainSparklez rush down the stone stairs.

"GunnGal! The mobs are attacking!" NFEN gasped for breath.

"Which mob!" GunnGal barked as she grabbed her sword and ran up the stairs.

"The Creeper Queen and her army!" NFEN replied as they all followed GunnGal to the surface.

* * *

"Watch out! There's a creeper to your left! Oh no! Watch out!" The yells echoed as warriors and villagers fought off the invading mobs.

"Ugh! This is madness!" CaptainSparklez grunted as he hacked at a creeper.

"No... This. Is. SPARTA-"

"Not the time NFEN!" Captain growled.

"Hehehe." NFEN laughed through his helmet.

"GunnGal!" Steve yelled as he weaved through warriors. "GunnGal! We need to find Tobie!"

GunnGal and Cody were fighting back to back, using each other as blocks and alerts.

GunnGal looked to Steve and then grabbed Cody and started to run. "Come on you two!"

The trio ran through the battlefield, trying to pinpoint the cause of this.

GunnGal stopped and looked at the hill infront of them, she saw the Creeper Queen Tobie standing next to a tall boy with glowing eyes.

"TOBIE!" Steve yelled.

"Tobie is under the rule of Herobrine!" The tall boy yelled. "You overworlders shall fall!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" GunnGal yelled as she ran up the hill and lunged at the boy.

Iron and iron clashed as she pressed her sword down on him.

"WHO ARE YOU TO MINIPULATE HER!" GunnGal roared.

"I am Herobrine! RULER OF ALL MOBS!" He yelled and kicked GunnGal in her stomach and she flew back.

Cody ran and caught her before she hit the hard ground.

"CREEPERS! RETREAT!" Tobie yelled.

The creepers slowly backed off at the swaying command of their leader.

"Do not call them off!" Herobrine barked at her.

"This only a warning Herobrine." Tobie said hesitating to look at him.

"Fine... It seems i have to depend on the Ender Queen." Herobrine said as he left quickly.

Tobie and her army of creepers left quickly, following him into the dark forest.

"WHO WAS THAT!?" Cody gasped as he held the unconscious GunnGal.

"The Creeper Queen Tobie." Steve said as he watched the last of the army retreat.

"Eheh..." Cody eyed Steve in question.

"We need to find out as much as we can about these mobs." Steve said and turned to Cody. "But you need to go take GunnGal to the hospital."

"Alright, tell me what you find..." Cody said as he ran off with GunnGal in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE! :DDDDD Lol i hope u liked it. :D Kinda stupid hangover... But hey! IM PREPARING CHU! (Be Prepared plays in background XD ) Lol so er yeah... Hehe. Im making a picture for this and putting it on Deviantart, by the way! THERES ONE MORE THING! XD I made my first legit horror (mabye?) manga and am uploading it on DA. :D lol Its cool, im not done uploading... Ill upload the rest this weekend if im not playing Minecraft XD lolz so yeah. I decided its time for me to ask this question...**

**WHO WANTS TO BE IN THIS! :D Im accepting 3 people as a trio of roaming warrior tht Steve, Cody and The Guild run into. :D lol so message me, the first 3 peep tht message me r are reasonable bios for this will be accepted. :3**

**Rueben the Creeper: I say chaps and chappets XD Hey there! Lol I hope u liked my appearance! XD That random creeper with the mustache, monocle and top hat XD Stay classy ol' chaps and chappets. :D **

**A/N: Like and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter, subscribe to become a bro today! And i will see you bros next chapter! MAHAAAAAAH! :brofist:**

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO SUBSCRIBE! :D**


End file.
